


Quidditch Plays and Lazy Days

by fl0wersan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Cedric Diggory, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini dates a Hufflepuff!, Cedric Diggory Lives, Destiny, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Fred Weasley dates a Hufflepuff!, Gay George Weasley, Hogwarts Fifth Year, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Protective Fred Weasley, Top George Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fl0wersan/pseuds/fl0wersan
Summary: Friends? Teammates? Best friends? Crushes?Their relationship has always been a point of confusion for the two, but maybe, just maybe, things will start to change when Ashlyn finally joins her house quidditch team.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Emilia Barnett (OC), Cedric Diggory/George Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley/Ashlyn Wills (OC), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Part One

Ashlyn Wills was a kind girl. This was obvious as, four years ago, she was sorted into Hufflepuff. 

***

Ashlyn was fifteen and about to start her fifth year at Hogwarts. 

Her summer had been tedious, as it was every day. Her mother wasn't the most understanding about Ashlyn being a witch, and magic in general, meaning she often tried to hide it as much as she could around her. She'd always wanted to be able to share the fun stories of her Hogwarts adventives with her mother but never felt like she could. Over time, this had put a strain on the pair's relationship, something that saddened both females immensely. 

***

Ashlyn was able to at least tell some of her stories at home, to her brother that is. 

The boy would listen with open ears and wide eyes to his sister reciting exciting stories about giant snakes, magical stones, charms classes evil teachers and Weasley twins. Despite not being magical, Thomas was thoroughly entertained and surprised by all these things that had happened at his older sister's school. He would often ask his mum it he would be able to attend Hogwarts when he was older, a conversation that often ended in tears when he was told no because he wasn't like Ashlyn. 

Thomas particularly enjoyed hearing about all the pranks pulled by the Weasley twins, which Ashlyn seemed to be able to recite perfectly. Perhaps spending the past two years sitting next to Fred in divination had rubbed off on her.

***

It was the night before Ashlyn left for her fifth year at Hogwarts and she was in her room, doing final checks on the contents of her trunk before a knock interrupted her pattern. "Come in," she called out, moving away from her trunk to sit on her desk chair. 

"Hi darling," her mum whispered, in an attempt to not wake her brother who was sleeping in the next room, as she sat on the edge of her daughter's bed. "Have you got everything packed for tomorrow?" The teenager nodded, pointing to the nearly closed trunk at the foot of her bed. "You're so much more organised than me. That must be something you get from your dad," Meredith stated, without thinking. The mention of Ashlyn's absent parent cast an awkward silence over the room, causing Ashlyn to start picking at her fingernails. 

"What's up mum, because I'm sure you didn't just come in to ask if I was ready or not," Ashlyn asked, locking eyes with her mother expectedly. "I just wanted to apologise for this summer, darling. I know I'm not the best with all of this magical stuff but you know that I do love you. This term, while you're away, I'm going to try and educate myself more on your world and all that stuff. Just, please enjoy school darling. Although, don't have too much fun to the point where your grades start to drop." 

Ashlyn smiled slightly and nodded, delighted that her mum was willing to put effort in to learn more about the things that make her comfortable. Just before Meredith left, she kissed her daughter's forehead, turning the main light off as she exited the room.


	2. Part Two

"Have fun darling," Meredith said, smiling as her daughter headed towards the platform barrier. Ashlyn looked back at her mother, frowning slightly at the uncomfortable look on her face. 

"Are you sure you don't want to come on the platform?" 

Her mother's headshake was instant, causing the teenager's frown to worsen. "I'll see you at Christmas. I love you mum," the brunette finished before facing the solid was between platform nine and ten. Just as she crossed the barrier, Ashlyn could hear her mother saying goodbye and telling her that she loved her. 

The sense of relief and comfort that washed over Ashlyn was incredible as she watched everyone on the platform. It was easy to tell who was a returning student and who were first years, simply from the fact that most first years were being completely smothered by their parents. There was no escape from the noise of excited children and worried parents, but the teenager wouldn't have it any other way. She headed over to one of the carriages, stepping up as she attempted to drag her trunk up behind her. 

"We can help," Ashlyn heard, causing her to lift her head and make eye contact with the two redheads. 

She stepped down off of the train, letting the Weasley twins work together to lift her trunk onboard. "All done," one of them sang, George to be specific. "Thank you. I'll see you around George, and I'll see you in divination Fred." 

The three waved goodbye to each other as Ashlyn started to search for her best friends, and the twins returned to their family.

***

It took Ashlyn at least five minutes before she found the compartment that was currently housing her two best friends; Cedric Diggory and Emilia Barnett. Of course, if either Ashlyn or Cedric referred to Emi by her full name, or anyone for that matter, their lives would be on the line. 

The two teens were bickering about something trivial, as per usual. 

"Is this really how I'm greeted? By you two arguing," Ashlyn chirped, grinning as their heads shifted to the girl stood in the door. Cedric didn't even have a chance to stand up before Emi was throwing herself at her best friend. However, the affection was particularly short-lived as Ashlyn received a harsh slap on her forearm. 

"Ow! What was that for Em?" She whined, rubbing her arm. 

"That's for not writing to me all summer. You really just left me alone to suffer," Emi replied, pouting as the two sat next to each other. Ashlyn only shook her head at the girl, amazed at how easily she got worked up. "Well, I'm very sorry but I'm here now, right?" Emi nodded, smiling slightly. 

"Am I invisible to you?" Cedric called, disappointment painted across his face. "Sorry princess Cedric." The two hugged each other, smiling widely. 

***

"Anything from the trolley dears?" 

Just the look of the snacks caused Emi's face to light up. "Three chocolate frogs and a box of every flavour beans please," Emi asked, passing over the money as the trolley witch passed her the sweets. 

Just as the with passed their compartment, two boys piled their way into their compartment and slammed the door shut; leaning against it as they caught their breath. 

"What are you doing?" Emi retorted, opening the jelly beans. 

The redheads looked around, smiling at the three Hufflepuffs watching them. "Just catching our breath," one of them replied, grinning widely as a small explosion was heard further down the carriage. "Starting early this year, huh?" Cedric smiled, laughing slightly. 

"What can we say, it's our charm." Just before they left, the twins waved at the three other teens, making their way back to their compartment. 

***

"Isn't it gorgeous?" Ashlyn whispered, staring at Hogwarts through their compartment window. Her two friends hummed, nodding in agreement. The three had changed into their robes around half-an-hour ago and were now just anxious to finally get into the castle. 

The train eventually stopped, everyone onboard scrambling to get off. 

"First years this way, the rest of ya had for the carriages," Hagrid instructed, catching Ashlyn's eye. The brunette gave the giant of a man a soft smile as she passed, following her best friends towards a carriage. They finally climbed into one, shivering as they suddenly felt the intense wind that was pooling around the base of the castle. 

"I hope we can actually get some decent Defence Against the Dark Arts classes this year. We have our O.W.Ls before summer and I would actually like to learn something," Emi retorted, wrapping her robes tighter around her body. "You know we won't, Emi. It's the Harry Potter curse," Cedric replied, scoffing slightly. 

The two girls nodded softly, agreeing with their friend. Every year since the boy had joined Hogwarts, there had been at least one major event that had caused everyone's education to come under fire. "Well, I doubt the new teacher can be worse than Lockhart. That man was absolutely awful but he thought he was the best thing to ever happen to the school. I do feel slightly bad for the fact that he's now stuck in St Mungo's though," Ashlyn chimed in, earning yet more nods from her friends. 

The three kept their robes wrapped around them, teeth chattering lightly as they grew closer to the entrance of the castle.


	3. Part Three

"Welcome back everyone. Before the feast begins, I would like to draw your attention to a few staff changes for this year. I regret to inform all of you that Professor Kettleburn has retired to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. His previously position of Care of Magical Creatures professor will now be taken over by our very own, Rubeus Hagrid," Dumbledore explained, smiling as he pointed to the grounds keeper. 

Everyone but the Slytherin table clapped, some of the Gryffindors even wolf-whistling loudly. The headmaster held his hands up, silencing the entire hall.

"As you are all aware of, our previous Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Lockhart, will not be returning to teach this year. His replacement will be a dear friend of mine, Professor Remus Lupin."

The man that Dumbledore was referring to stood up cautiously, his clothes and appearance dishevelled. There were only a few claps this time as the new teacher sat down, most of those being from the professors at the high table.

"With that, I insist that you all feast. Enjoy!"

As soon as their tables filled with food, chatter arose and all the students started to dig in. "This is one of the main reasons I come back to this school," Emi exclaimed, piling her plate high with food. Ashlyn only chuckled, shaking her head as her best friend continued to stuff her face full of food. "I'm just glad to be back to where I feel at home."

The three continued to eat, sharing jokes and short conversations with the students sitting around them.

***

"Why does my body hate me?" Emi whined for the tenth time that evening.

Ashlyn only rolled her eyes, trying her best to block out the blonde. "Maybe if you didn't have four main portions and two puddings at the feast, it would hate you a little less," she replied, her eyes not leaving the paperback in her hands. Emi didn't reply, she only let out another groan.

"Oh my God Emi, can you shut up!"

Ashlyn couldn't help the snort that left her throat as their third roommate, Maisie Jones, finally snapped at the blonde. Maisie was a nice girl with a temper even more temperamental than Emi's, something that surprised Ashlyn when they first met. Nobody could have expected the slim, 5ft tall girl to terrify anyone that annoyed her or stopped her from sleeping.

That was the one rule of the Hufflepuff common room, never disturb Maisie's sleep.

Emi only whimpered quietly, not wanting to anger their friend even more. The small girl glared at the blonde before pulling her duvet back over her head and instantly falling back into a deep sleep.

Ashlyn had to bite her thumb to stop herself from laughing, still finding it amazing how Maisie could fall asleep in less than five minutes.

"Em, you should probably get some sleep. Straight into classes tomorrow," the brunette suggested, closing her book and blowing out the candle that she liked to use to read.

Almost as soon as Ashlyn's head hit the pillow, she was whisked away into a whirlwind of dreams and deep sleep.

***

Ashlyn woke slowly the next morning, smiling as the warm morning sun hit her back as she stretched.

Everything about the Hufflepuff common room made her feel at home. From the hundred of plants tracing the walls to the curved windows that seemed to be positioned perfectly.

The brunette let her eyes scan the room, taking in the situation of her friends. Maisie's head had emerged from the duvet but was now buried underneath a pillow, while both of Emi's legs were dangling off the side of the bed, the girl seeming to be fairly close to falling out of the bed altogether.

After another small stretch, Ashlyn finally climbed out of bed, heading to the showers. She took a quick shower, softly drying herself and changing into her uniform. By the time Ashlyn returned to her room, Emi had started to rise from her bed while Maisie still remained asleep.

"Good morning sleepy head. I presume Cedric will be up so I'm going to head o breakfast with him. Hurry up so we can eat together and won't be late to lesson," she told her best friend, resting her bag on her shoulder before descending into the common room.

As she's expected, Cedric was perched in one of the armchairs.

"Good morning princess Cedric." The boy sighed, a slight smile on his face at the sight of Ashlyn. "Is that this year's nickname?" He asked, his smile widening as the pair headed to the great hall for breakfast.

Ever since first year, Emi and Ashlyn had decided to come up with a new, ridiculous nickname for Cedric each year. They would never directly tell the boy what it was was, they would simply start calling him by that name on the Hogwarts Express. "Absolutely. Do you not like it?" Ashlyn replied, fake concern laced through her voice as she giggled. 

Cedric only sighed, wrapping his arm around the brunette's shoulders and insisting that it was perfect. 

"Is Emi still asleep?" Ashlyn shook her head softly, explaining that she was barely awake when she left the room. "I expect she'll be joining us in around fifteen minutes, I was just hungry."

The two continued to joke together, placing themselves somewhere along the Hufflepuff tale and delving into the breakfast that was spread across the wooden surface.

***

It was 8:55 am when Cedric and Ashlyn witnessed their friends running towards them, her face bright red as she panted heavily. "Emi, how are you so late? You were awake nearly an hour ago," Ashlyn enquired, shaking her head at the blonde in front of her.

Emi only waved her hand in front of her face, resting her hands on her knees as she tried to steady her breathing as much as she could. 

"I left the common room at 8:20 but those bloody twins gave me a box full of paint and confetti as I was halfway here. I had to go back and shower all over again," she explained, her panting subsiding slightly. 

"Emi, you're not a first year, you should know by now to not accept any random box given to you by the twins."

Emi nodded along to the boy's words, shovelling a slice of toast down her throat as the three headed towards their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. "I know that but when they offer you a massive box of custard creams, all judgement goes out of the window."

Cedric and Ashlyn almost lost it as Emi tried to explain herself, all too familiar with the girl's love for the biscuit.

"You know what Emi, one day you're going to eat one too many custard creams and explode," Ashlyn joked in between laughs. Emi only shrugged, finishing her toast just as they arrived to their classroom.

"If that's how I die, I won't be angry."


	4. Part Four

"Hello my girls," Cedric sang as he planted himself between his two friends and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. Ashlyn only scoffed slightly as Emi pretended to throw up at her friend's words. "What's do you want princess?" It had been around a week since the students had returned to Hogwarts, meaning Cedric had already gotten used to his new nickname.

"Well...will you two fine ladies be joining m for quidditch try-outs?" 

Emi only rolled her eyes as Ashlyn nodded, a small smile on her face. "Mhm, I'll come and watch you guys. I have a feeling Emi's going to be skipping though," she replied, causing her best friend.

"That's okay. It's just us and Gryffindor tonight. They start at four and should only last for a couple of hours, tops. That okay?" Cedric inquired, piling sandwiches and various different lunch foods onto his plate. Ashlyn nodded, continuing to eat while chatting with her best friends.

"You should try out Lyn. I feel like you would do really well. You're very quick on your feet generally," Cedric suggested, raising an eyebrow towards the small brunette. Ashlyn only shook her head, sipping her glass of water slowly.

"You know I'm not very athletic Ceddy. Do you really think I could be on the team?"

The teen boy only shrugged his shoulders. "You never know until you try Lyn. I really think you could be a good chaser."

Ashlyn swiftly shoved her best friend's arm, bringing her into the conversation. "What would you say if I tried out for the quidditch team? Princess thinks I'd be a good chaser," the brunette asked, carefully watching her friend's expression.

Emi considered everything before shrugging slightly. "Honestly, I have absolutely no opinions on quidditch but go for it. You might have fun."

Ashlyn nodded firmly, coming to terms with her decision. She turned to lock eyes with Cedric, holding her hand out for him to take; giggling slightly. 

"Then the decision has been made. I'll see you at four on the quidditch pitch later. Now though, I have divination," she stated, getting up from her seat and heading down the corridor.

***

It was Ashlyn's first divination lesson of the year and she was currently sat in the corner, by herself, listening to Professor Trelawney's introduction. "Good afternoon my dear students. I am incredibly thrilled to welcome so many of you back after our last few years together, as well as welcoming some new students," she exclaimed, smiling at all the students in her classroom.

Ashlyn smiled as she listened to the teacher, excited to finally be back in her favourite class.

She wasn't quite sure why, but she enjoyed every moment of her divination lessons. Not only were they interesting and intriguing, Professor Trelawney was also so incredibly enticing. She admired everything the woman did, even down to the way she dressed. 

Slowly, Trelawney made her way round the class, sharing small conversations with the students. "Hello Ashlyn my dear, I'm very glad to see that you're continuing divination. You have such incredibly skills that I would be sad if you decide to drop the subject. I should not be disclosing this, but, you are definitely one o my favourite students," Trelawney whispered, smiling calmly at the brunette. Ashlyn replied with the fact that she would never consider dropping the subject, no matter what happened.

They were ten minutes into the lesson when the door suddenly swung open, a dishevelled redhead running into the room. "I'm sorry I'm late Professor. I got caught up in the great hall," he apologised, scratching his ear slightly.

Professor Trelawney only nodded, signalling for him to take a seat.

Slowly, he scanned the classroom, his eyes eventually landing on the seat beside Ashlyn. "Hey, I'm Fred," the redhead whispered, plopping into the the low seat. Ashlyn only shook her head and giggled slightly.

"I know who you are, Fred. We've shared classes for four years and have been divination partners for two years, you idiot. What were you really doing?" She whispered back, raising an eyebrow. Every year, Fred would turn up late to their first divination lesson and would introduce himself in the same way.

"Me and George were actually in the great hall, we were just entertaining ourselves with your two friends. Cedric told me you're trying out for chaser later," Fred questioned, pulling his quill and notes from his bag.

Fred and George Weasley were the two beaters for Gryffindor's quidditch team, a position that suited their personalities perfectly.

Ashlyn shrugged again, smiling softly. "He said I'm probably be good at it so I thought, why not. It'll be fun either way." The redhead nodded along, agreeing with the brunette.

Eventually they both turned to pay attention to Trelawney, occasionally drawing crude doodles on each other's parchments or sticking their quill in the other teen's ear.


	5. Part Five

"Good evening guys, it's good to see so many of you here," Oliver exclaimed, clasping his hands in front of him.

The Gryffindor students were stood on one side of the pitch with the Hufflepuff students on the other side. Both of the team captains were stood in front of everyone, them being the ones who will instruct everyone and decide on the final teams.

Oliver stepped back slightly, letting Cedric take centre-stage.

"So, first we're just going to do some flying practice, general speed and agility. Then we're going to throw the balls in and let you guys get the feel of them. It won't be an actual game, just some general skills with the balls. Sound good?" Everyone on the pitch nodded, some of them yelling and the Weasley twins even wolf-whistling; Oliver rolling his eyes at their actions.

"Okay, everyone mount your brooms and kick off. We'll go from there," Oliver instructed, the rest of the students following his instructions and beginning to fly.

Ashlyn kicked off of the ground confidently, flying around to hover next to Cedric. "I'm glad you actually came, Lyn, you'll be really good. Can't have any favourites, right though." Both of them giggled softly, Ashlyn nodding at the boy's words.

All of a sudden, two figures flew right past Ashlyn's head; turning to face them directly. The boys were wearing casual jeans and quidditch jumpers, their beater bats swinging by their sides. Fred, mockingly, pointed his directly at Ashlyn; presumably trying to threaten her.

"Watch out, Wills. I've got a bludger with your name on it," he teased, George chuckling at his brother as he sent a smile towards Cedric. With that, the two of them circled both Hufflepuffs before speeding off across the pitch.

"Looks like we've got a bit of a romance blossoming here," Cedric teased, yelping as the brunette slapped his upper arm. 

"Shut up, princess. We're just friends. Always have been, always will be. He's far too annoying to ever date," she muttered, raising an eyebrow towards her best friend. "You, on the other hand. You don't find George annoying, do you?"

Instantly, Cedric flushed as Ashlyn chuckled. "Oh, shut up. Just go and chase your weird divination partner."

With that, Ashlyn followed the path the twins had taken. "This conversation isn't over, princess," she yelled back, Cedric only shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest; sitting upright on his broom as he watched the students weave around the pitch.

***

It was 7:30 pm when everyone from quidditch trials came crashing into the great hall, exhausted from all the work the boys put them through.

"Jesus Christ guys. You look like you've died and been resurrected again. How did it go?" Emi teased, continuing to shove her dinner in her mouth. Her two friends planted themselves next to her, panting heavily as they began to fill their plates.

"It was actually quite fun. Cedric and Oliver are really tough but it was fun overall. Got to chase Fred and George around a bit, I even sent a bludger straight to Fred's head," Ashlyn replied, giggling slightly. 

The blonde nodded, smirking slightly. 

"What is it?" Ashlyn insisted, taking a sip of her orange juice. "Nothing, Lyn. I just think it's funny that you say you don't like Fred but you talk about him constantly."

The brunette only rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We're friends, that's it. He's been my divination partner for two years and that's the closest we'll ever be. The one we should be talking about is our princess over here, he practically collapses whenever George looks at him."

Emi only chuckled at Cedric's face, his crush on George being the main thing that the girls had teased him about for the last five years. 

"Anyway," he exclaimed, wanting to change the subject. "Em, you're currently sat next to one of the new Hufflepuff chasers." The blonde only grinned, squeezing Ashlyn as tight as she could.

Ashlyn only giggled as she hugged her best friend back.

"I knew you would, Lyn. Now we might actually win some games," Emi teased again, Cedric's face only becoming more frustrated.

***

All of the Hufflepuff students were lounged in their common room after dinner, either doing homework by themselves or huddled in groups to play games like wizard chess or exploding snap.

"Lyn," Emi whined, sitting next to her best friend on the soft couch.

The brunette had her legs bent up to her chest, divination textbook against them as she took notes on a separate piece of parchment for her essay that was due in a week. "What's up, Em?" she sighed, not looking up from her notes.

"I have a big problem. There's someone in my herbology that I find really attractive but I definitely shouldn't," she replied, sighing dramatically. Unfortunately, Ashlyn was used to this type of complaining from her best friend. The blonde almost always had crushes on people in her classes, but they usually went away within a week or two.

"Why are you talking to me about this? Don't you usually talk to princess about it?"

Emi only nodded and shrugged slightly. "Yeah, but I couldn't find him. He's probably drooling over George somewhere or having a panic attack over quidditch strategies," she stated, softly pulling her best friend's textbook off of her knees. "Just please, help me Lyn."

The brunette only sighed, letting her friend take her book and finally giving her all of her attention. "Fine, who is it?"

"Blaise Zabini."

***

"You know, for the captain of the team, you sure are slow on that broom," the redhead teased, landing softly on the pitch below him. His friend landed next to him, the two players sitting next to each other against the side of the stadium.

Cedric only chuckled softly and shoved George's knee, the other shoving him back.

The two sat in comfortable silence, panting softly from their competitive flying. Nonchalantly, George's hand fell next to the brunette's and he entwined their fingers. Cedric flushed slightly and gave the redhead's hand a small squeeze.

"You just think I'm slow because you insist on literally flying as fast as physically possible. I bet you'd have better accuracy it you slowed down, even a tiny bit. Even though you're aim is still amazing, I see you hit Fred with bludgers probably more than is good for him," the seeker rambled.

"Well, sometimes they're intentional. He gets annoying, I gotta humble him in one way or another" the other replied and shrugged.

Cedric only chuckled again, not really paying attention to George's eyes focussed on him. Softly, George traced the brunette's jawline and turned his face so that they made eye-contact. He planted a light kiss on the boy's lips, humming in content when they separated.

"I like your laugh, but sometimes I just want you to shut up."

Cedric only smirked and shook his head, moving both of his hands to cup George's cheeks; running one of his thumbs softly along his freckled skin. "Mhm, it's okay, I like it when you shut me up." With that, the two connected their lips again, moving with ease. After a few seconds, George moved himself to sit across the brunette's lap in a more comfortable position. They continued to move in their easily found rhythm, one that they inevitably slipped into anytime they came to the pitch after hours; Cedric's hands falling to the redhead's hips. 

It was a few minutes later when George pulled away from the brunette, smiling drunkenly towards him and fiddling with his windswept, chestnut hair. "I'll see you during class tomorrow Ced, Fred wanted to go over some more products tonight."

Cedric nodded softly, smiling as the other teen got up from his position and picked up his broom. Just before he walked away, the brunette stopped George by pulling him down by his jumper collar and planted another kiss on his lips. Satisfied, he released the redhead and smiled at the soft flush covering George's freckled cheeks.

"Absolutely, and I'll see you here after dinner."

With that, George walked back up the castle, leaving Cedric sat against the seating structure with the feeling of the redhead's lips on his own.


End file.
